Max's Nightmare
by ArcherWingWright
Summary: Parent Day at Camp Campbell! Had this great Idea for a show I love called Camp Camp. Would love to see this as and actual episode!


I own none of the characters, or rights to these characters. However I would lover to see this as an actual episode of Camp Camp. So if you like it please like and share! Thank you!

Max: What the hell is this? *Gestures to the campers setting up decorations*

Nikki: You don't know Max? *Looks at Max hanging upside down from a tree branch wit decorations in her hands*

Neil: It Parents Day. I don't see why I should help, since my parents wont be coming. *Max's eye twitches*

Nikki: You don't know that... Wait whats wrong with Max?

Max: No... Nono... Nooo!

Neil: What wrong?

Max: HIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! WE'VE GOT TO STOP THIS! *Max grabs Neil's shirt pulling him close, Neil gets nervous

Neil: We can't it was in the pamphlet for the camp... *Neils pulls out the Science camp pamphlet, showing it to him. Max grabs it his eyes widening.*

Max: NOOOOOooooo! *Max drops to his Knee's screaming to the sky.*

(Cut to Intro song)

David: This is going to be great! *David is hanging photos of all the campers and several adventures up in the cafeteria* We'll finally be able to meet some of the kids parents! Maybe even be the reason for some great family memories!

Gwen: David! *Gwen slams open the door causing the photos to shake David catches one of him and Max before it falls to the floor*

David: Yes Gwen? Are you super excited! *Gwen starts going over the cafeteria finding dangerous items, weapons, and an assortment of XXX mag, dark magic mag, and Hail! Mag of order.*

Gwen: No David! I'm not! Adults here! This camp is a death trap and if the parents see anything wrong we might both be out of a job! I'm freakig out here David! *Gwen starts breathing heavy*

David: Here why don't you leave this to me. I promise nothing is going to go wrong. *Gwen leaves the assorted things she found on a table tiredly walks out. David sighs looking at the photo of him and a moody Max standing in front of Camp campbell.*

(Cut to the Max, Neil and Nikki in the quartermaster store pamphlets of each camp laying about the floor. Max is passing back and forth)

Nikki: Whats wrong with you parents Max?

Neil: Yeah, this is the worst idea this camp has ever come up with. I thought for sure you'd be jumping for joy. Lets face it once the parents see this place, and realize that is a scam, not to mention a death trap Camp Campbell will be shut down. We'll all be able to go home. This place might even get several lawsuits, I've already written up my statment of my time here. *Reviles a lengthy stack of papers. Nikki jumps over reading over them and laughs*

Nikki: Ha! I remember that! Good times!

Max: No! If my Mom meets David... GOD who knows what could happen! *Nikki and Neil look over to Max confused*

Nikki: Aren't your parents married?

Max: No... And if my Mom meets David and see how sickeningly nice he is... *Nikki gasps*

Nikki: Then David might become... Daddy David? *The three of them all stand their in silence*

(Max images what that would be like... David calling him "Son" "Champ" David getting married to his Mom and him having to be part of the wedding. Max Shivers. Neil breaks him out of his nightmare.)

Neil: Wait. What about that new sweater. The card said From your parents. "Saw this and thought of you."

Max: My Mom keeps it basic to make it sound like its from them both. I know its just her way of trying to keep my Dad included. You Guys gotta help me! *Max pleas with them*

Nikki: Even though it be interesting to see that all play out. No one deserves THAT. *Nikki looks out the window at David. Neil nods.*

Max: We've gotta think of a way to stop the two of them from meeting.

Neil: I could make some kind of virus and infect to camp. If where lucky we could be in quarantine and they might bring in some high tec equipment! *Neil start day dreaming*

Max: No! No! That wont stop my Mom from meeting David! Come on guys!

Nikki: We could sneak into David room at night and kidnap him! Leaving him in a bear cave till all the parents leave! *Nikki says excitedly, Max stops thinking it over*

Neil: The Parents get here today, by the time its night everything would have already happen. *Max groans hitting his head against the wall*

Nikki: What are the odds your Mom would even like David?

Max: Ever since my Dad.. She's been dating guys like David... Lucky for me I've chased most of them off... I can't break David! I can't get rid of him here! If he meets my Mom.. Then its game over! You get it! *Max is panting* This is not happening... This is not Happening...

(David looks over the camp proud of how clean, safe and campy it looks)

Gwen: Wow, everything looks great David. You really out did yourself. *Gwen looks around* Where are all the campers?

David: I sent them with to Quartermaster to get Ice cream! Rewarding them for all their hard work Today! *Nikki runs over to David and Gwen*

Nikki: Ice cream!? Where? *David and Gwen looked shocked seeing Neil walking out too followed by a emotionless Zombie Max..*

David: Oh! The quartermaster was suppose to take you all to get ice cream.. *David looked to Max and kneels placing his hand on Max's shoulder thinking Max is disappointing about the Ice cream* Don't worry Max here you all can have a cup cake I made from scratch for when your parents all get here. *Hands each of the kids a cup cake. The Bus arrives back with the kids getting off talking about the great trip to town. A few remarks about how weird the quartermaster was...*

Gwen: David! They're here! *Gwen takes a deep breath forcing a smile on her face as a nice van with Campbell himself driving it parks.*

David: Sir! So glade you are here! *Parents start getting out of the Van, Nurfs Mom walks over to Nurf several other parents get out. Nikki runs over to a woman hugging her*

Nikki: Mom!

Neil: hm.. I don't think your Mom came Max. *Max looks up seeing one last person stepping out of the van. Same sunshade skin, long jet black hair, and mountain meadow color eyes.* Wow... Th.. Thats your mom?! *Neil stammers Max eyes widens seeing David greeting several of the parents.*

Max: Mom No! *Max yells running over to stop David from turning around holding out his arm before David. David looked down at him and smiled*

David: What is it Max? *David see's Max standing before him arms held out, he feels his heart melt. Thinking to him self 'Does Max want a hug? Is it because his parents didn't come and is seeking an adults attention?' Davids struggling not to cry* Comme here buddy! *David hugs Max, Myax is caught off guard*

Max: Let go of me! *Max struggles to break free, but then David sees Max's Mom.. His jaw drops Max glares at David struggling to break free from Davids hug*

David: Um... Hello there... I'm David.. I mean Davey... *David stammers Max's Mom smiled*

Max's Mom: {Gonna make up a fake Mom Name up here} Hello Davey, you must be one of the Concealers, I'm Avery. Max's Mom. Its so nice to see Max and you getting along. *Avery smiles at David and then looks to Max,*

Max: No! This isn't what it looks like! He's retarded clown! Let me go! *Max struggles to free himself David is still in aww of Max's Mom*

David: Wait... Your telling me that your Max's Mother?! *David looks down at Max and then back to the woman before him. Avery nods taking ma from David and set him down on the ground to talk. David, Neil and Cambell himself stand in aww..*

Avery: No what have I told you about lashing out on others Max? I made the trip here to see you because I missed you and not even a hug. Or a good to see you nod? *Max crosses is arms*

Max: Hi...

Avery: My how you've grown! I missed you! *Avery hugs Max, Max just stands there glaring at David.*

(Cut to later David is in his room mustering up the courage to go to talk to Avery Max appears slaming Davids bedroom door shut. Leaving just the two of them in the room. )

Max: Let me make this perfectly clear... you stay away from Avery... You even look at her and I will make your life a living hell. *David is a little shocked*

David: Ava's your Mother, you should call her Mom. She might get offended if you just call her by her first name. *Max gets mad*

Max: Ava?! When the hell did you get to start calling her by a nick name?! *Max calms himself* Listen David. I've had ten years with that woman I'll call her what every I want. However you try anything with my Mom... and I will destroy everything that you hold dear. 8Picks up Davids first bage ever... * It would be a shame if something where to happen to such a treasured memory... *David eyes wides*

David: You wouldn't?* Max pulls out a lighter and holds the patch above it, David grows panicked* What ever you say just not my first patch! *Max tosses the Patch at David and walks to the door.*

Max: Don't forget.. Its a pleasure doing business with you David..

(Cut to the end of the afternoon all the parents saying their good byes,)

Neil:So guess the plan to stop them from meeting didn't even stand a chance. *Neil places a hand on Max's should* Sorry man. *Max scoffs*

Max: Ha! I've nothing to worry about, I dealt with the problem.. *Max is drinking a juice*

Neil: Max... Are you sure about that? *Neil asks stairing at something wide eyed.*

Max:Yeah of course, after what I did David won't even look in her direction. *Neil taps Max's shoulder pointing towards some trees.* What? Neil? *Max looks in the direction Neil is looking and his eyes widened seeing David and Avery together making out... Max passes out... Coming to Max is in his tent it was morning... He walks into the Cafeteria the loud noise in comforting he pores himself a cup of black coffee and sit down with Neil and Nikki. slamming his cup of coffee setting it on the table sighing. I was like he had a hang over.* I had the worst nightmare last night.. Camp through this Parents day...

Neil: Max... That was what happened yesterday... You passed out after you saw David kissing your Mom. *Max slammed his hands ontothe desk silencing everyone*

Nikki: Duck and cover! *Dives under the table*

Max: WWWHAAATTTTT! DAVID!

(End)


End file.
